


The Worst Decision

by immortalje



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Lestrade made the wrong choice when he decided to get back together with his wife
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Greg Lestrade's Wife, Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade





	The Worst Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post the christmas scene in "A Scandal in Belgravia"

Giving his wife a second chance had been the worst decision Lestrade could have made. Not only did his wife truly have an affair (he caught them in the act that very evening) but Sherlock was now ignoring him.

Well, not when it came to cases, but on a personal level. Their there and yet not relationship was over and Sherlock seemed unwilling to return to it. He had miscalculated and now he was reaping the result.

Why did he suddenly decide he wanted a stable and most of all normal relationship instead of what he had with Sherlock anyway?  



End file.
